We'll be always together
by Petite louve
Summary: Un jeune homme aux cheveux de blé en pleine tempête de neige cour, son visage est rougit par le froid et la fatigue. Cependant, il s'enfonce dans la forets pour retrouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, il a oublié mais pas son cœur, lui se rappelle... One shot/! shonen ai/!


Commentaire de l'auteur Après avoir écouter l'opening magnifique de Kanon. j'ai pondus ce tout petit one shot. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

Il neigeait ce soir-là, un froid glacial qui rendait chacun de mes pas plus lourds les uns que les autres.  
Jamais il n'y avait eu autant de flocons dans ce ciel où tout semblait devenir flou, disparaissant ainsi  
dans cet intense nuage mortel. Le vent violent hurlait sa rage entre les arbres, sa puissance arrachait  
toutes choses fragiles, tous ceux qui ne méritaient pas de vivre en ce lieu.

Pourtant, je continuais de marcher malgré la douleur, la fatigue, la peur. Mes pas continuaient et  
m'emmenaient un peu plus profondément dans cette épaisse forêt. Il faisait froid, j'avais mal autant  
physiquement que dans mon cœur qui palpitait de terreur. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attirait si  
soudainement dans cet endroit qui m'horrifiait. Je fermai les yeux, le vent les aveuglant. Je ne voyais  
rien, je n'entendais rien, je n'avais aucune raison qui puisse me pousser à aller là et pourtant…  
Pourtant je continuais à m'enfoncer dans le sein même de la forêt. Sous mes pieds les petits chemins  
tracés disparurent, laissant place à la nature telle qu'elle avait toujours été : sauvage et libre.

Mon souffle se fit plus difficile, le froid brulant ma gorge fit couler des sillons de larmes sur mon  
visage rougit par l'effort et les courants glacés. J'avalais à plusieurs reprises ma salive, et serrais plus  
fort contre moi mon manteau que j'avais mis à la hâte. Mes cheveux frappaient brutalement mon  
visage à plusieurs reprises, leurs couleur blé semblait fanée dans cette obscurité et j'eus la  
désagréable impression que plus j'avançais, plus la mort semblait m'entourer.

Elle finit d'ailleurs par caresser de ses longs doigts squelettiques mon dos courbé par la fatigue. À ce  
toucher je m'effondrais au sol lourdement, et entendis au loin son rire, un rire sombre qui raisonna  
dans la forêt me glaçant les os. Je tentai de me relever à plusieurs reprises mais mes jambes cédèrent  
sous mon poids. Épuisé, je restai immobile dans la neige, jusqu'à hurler mon désarroi et ma stupidité.  
Pourquoi m'étais-je élancé sans réfléchir dans cette forêt ? J'avais beau y penser, seul mon instinct  
m'y avait guidé et maintenant encore il me poussait à me relever et à continuer de marcher. Je ne  
pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être attiré par ce sentiment d'excitation, comme si quelque chose  
m'attendait la bas, quelque chose de beau, de merveilleux.

Je repris mon souffle et m'appuyai avec difficulté contre le tronc d'un arbre mort. Je fis un pas puis  
un autre, et encore un autre. Mes pas se pressèrent de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à finir par courir dans  
cet immense forêt, trébuchant plusieurs fois, blessant mon visage qui heurtait violemment des  
branches. Il y avait soudain cette force qui habitait mon corps me faisant oublier la douleur, la fatigue  
et me poussait à continuer. Mon cœur murmurait qu'une chose qui m'était précieuse était là-bas, un  
trésor qui apaiserait le vide en son sein. Mes pieds glissèrent sur la glace, ma cheville émit un ignoble  
craquement, mais cela ne m'arrêta pas. Non, plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Mon cœur battait la  
chamade, mon corps tremblait d'excitation, mon esprit était embrumé, seul la vue des arbres qui se  
resserraient de plus en plus et cette sensation mystérieuse me préoccupait, le reste m'importait peu.

Brusquement, les arbres disparurent laissant place à une immense étendue de neige immaculée.

Je contemplais le soudain paysage qui me faisait face. Seul au milieu de cette prairie régnait un arbre,  
un immense arbre qui semblait âgé. Mon enthousiasme disparu à cette vue, mes jambes fléchirent et  
je sentis des larmes de désespoirs rouler sur mes joues glacées. Mes sanglots brouillèrent ma vue et  
mes mains gantés les cachaient pudiquement. Mon cœur semblait saigner de déception et de honte.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je connaissais cet endroit, il me rappelait un souvenir avec un jeune  
homme de mon âge que je n'avais pourtant pas connu. Malgré cette étrangeté, j'étais conscient de  
son existence au fond de moi, ce garçon était vivant et je l'attendais depuis longtemps, très  
longtemps. J'avais tout oublié, qui il était, comment il s'appelait mais il était là en moi, dans mon  
cœur qui l'attendait avec impatience. Il était ce vide et seul lui pourrait le combler.

Une promesse, je me rappelai soudain de cela, ce lien que j'avais avec lui, ce paysage aussi qui  
semblait irréel en cet instant, pourtant il me paraissait familier. Je fronçai les sourcils comment  
pouvais-je connaitre cet endroit alors que jamais je ne l'avais vu ? Cela était impossible, cependant  
ce sentiment qui étreignait mon cœur marmonnait un ressentiment de familiarité. Je me levai et me  
dirigeai vers cet arbre si intrigant, je posai délicatement la paume de ma main contre son vieux tronc  
et murmurai.

« Je suis là à toi de répondre à ta promesse. »

Le silence fut ma seule réponse, je finis par glisser contre le tronc et fermai les yeux attendant. La  
tempête se fit plus violente et glaciale mais je ne bougeai pas. Je restai là, à attendre, les bras  
entourant mes genoux et mon visage tendu vers le ciel blanc.

« Usuratonkachi »

J'écarquillais soudainement les yeux à l'entente de cette voix grave et regardai face à moi. Il était là  
l'homme que j'attendais était venu. Son visage masculin était encadré par des cheveux aussi noirs  
que ses yeux. Il était magnifique entouré par cette neige, il ressemblait en cet instant à une  
apparition, à un rêve. Je ne savais que dire, trop surpris par l'être qui me faisait face.

« Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas? Tu es un abruti alors Naruto. »

L'homme me tendit sa main droite gantée, un petit rictus fleurissant sur son visage porcelaine.

«Viens, tu vas attraper froid. »

Je pris sa main, me levai et lui fit un sourire radieux.

« Je me rappelle, Sasuke. »

Il arqua un sourcil, avant de prendre doucement mon visage dans ses mains chaudes et délicates,  
puis de poser tendrement ses fines lèvres rosés sur les miennes, pêche et plus charnues. Nous  
laissions ensemble à cet instant nos émotions surgir, nos larmes roulant sur nos joues s'échouant  
ensemble dans la neige, nous étions de nouveau réunis.

Je quittai ses lèvres pour diriger mes yeux azurs dans ceux envoutants de mon amant. On resta  
quelques minutes à s'observer, trop émus de nos retrouvailles.

«Sasuke? » chuchotais-je

« Hm? » Demanda-t-il le regard épris.

« Nous serons ensemble pour toujours ». Quand ma voix se tut, il caressa mon visage puis embrassa  
doucement de nouveau mes lèvres.

« Oui, toi et moi nous nous retrouverons où que nous soyons. Je te le promets » 

Commentaire de l'auteur Alors qu'en avez vous pensé, de ce petit one shot? Bien, nulle ?

Merci infiniment a doudou et sakyframboise qui on eut la grande gentillesse de corriger ma fic.


End file.
